No daddy
by xxpatixx
Summary: hermione grow up with out a father or a mother now 16 yaers later she find out she is a pureblood as her sister is half-blood. who is her father and why is she so differnt over the summer? i know sucky summer please read HermioneX everyone
1. Chapter 1

_**hi there everyone i just thought of this story i relaly hope you like it and i wnat to thank my frriend for cheking the spelling^^ btw i still dont know who he couple will be or if it should have one so you guys can tell me what you think am think** **Harry or **_** Blaise Zabini or they fight over her what do you think? will please Review!! **

_**i do now own harry potter**_

_"How could you do this to me!" a young witch yelled at Lucius Malfoy._

_"Aya, please don't go its not what you think." he said trying to stop his wife from leaving, but it seemed not even he could stop her._

_"Oh no Lucius, I saw you make love with that, that whole!" she yelled and she took a hold of her luggage. _

_"Please you need to understand, since you can't have kids my father told me to go have one it was only until I would have an heir. Please don't do this." he begged and for the first time in his life Lucius was on his knees begging Aya not to Leave him. _

_"You still do as your father tells you to do? Then… you are not the man that I want to be with. I will have my lawyer come for you to sign the papers for our divorce and don't worry I don't want anything from you." and with that she vanished never to be seen from Lucius or of the whizzing world again…._

_16 years later _

_"Hermione come down here now!!" her uncle called to her. _

_"Coming" she yelled back. She put on her sandals and walked down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen she saw that a police offer was there as well. Her uncle looked mad as he looked up at her._

_"Thank you for telling me, I will deal with my nice now. Don't worry this will not happen again." and the officer nodded _

_"That girl needs a good wiping from her old man, that will line her up." he said as he left_

_"Yeah will to bad I don't have one you lazy ass cop!" she yelled after him, he just shook his head as he left. _

_"Hermione why did you do it?" he asked. _

_"Sorry Uncle Ed but that guy deserved it! He was messing with my friends and me!" she yelled at him_

_"Don't yell Hermione. What do you think you mother would say if she saw you now?" he asked. _

_"Dose it matter? She gone and that's that!" she said as she sat in a chair._

_"Hermione please don't do this for me or you mother do it for Ceres she looks up to you and if she sees you like this she will start-" Hermione cut him off before he could say anything else._

_"She won't be like me I would make sure of that unlike me she has you as a father figure and me as a mother figure and I won't let her go through anything that I'm going through. Just don't tell her ok." Hermione said her uncle nodded. _

_"Hermione try to stay out of trouble. Now go on and wake up your little sister."_

_Hermione did as she was told. She went to the room that was next to hers. She opened the door to see her little sister who looked just like her all but the hair. She had straighter hair unlike her. And she had just turned 11. Her little sister was the only thing that kept her out of any real trouble. Without her she would be in jail or worse she would be dead. _

_"Wake up Ceres it time to wake up, " she said and Ceres did, her younger sister was a vary light sleeper when it came to Hermione. If her uncle tried to wake her up she would just stay sleeping but if Hermione just said her name she would wake up as fast as you could spell Mississippi._

_"What is it Hermione?" she asked as she woke up._

_"Time to wake up sleepy head, come on lets go eat." Hermione said as she headed out. Her sister changed and went out so meet her older sister. _

_"So sissy what do you want for your birthday?" she asked as they walked down the stairs._

_"Same as last year go out and eat, and then just come back here and hang out with you guys noting new and noting old, its just us again." she said as they went to eat. _

_Around 5 Hermione put on a pair of black pants that where a little tight on her and you could see how she had grown in the years. She then wrapped herself with long bandages so by the time she was done and tied it, it looked like she was warring a tube top. She then put on her long jacket with her gang name on it. Which was "red dragon" there were also 2 red dragons on the side of her sleeves and two others on the back. She took her pack of smokes which, there was only 5 left, she put them in her pocket and picked up her wooden sowed. She walked out._

_"I be back early today!! ' she yelled out as she walked out of the small house. _

_Around 11:40 pm Hermione's pov (point of view)_

_I'm out with my friends jut as I always am. We walked around town making fights, running from cops, and more but now we're at a ally and we're just sitting there like we mostly did. Each of my friends have almost the same story as me, their father left them or died, some of their fathers hit and rap them, others just drink and don't care about them since their mothers walked out on them or the other way around._

_Me.. Well I never had a real father my mom got really married when I was 3 and for 2 years I had a father that loved me very much but then my mother was going to have Ceres, the day she had her they called my stepfather… he never made it to meet Ceres either did my mother, she died an hour after giving birth. The last thing she said to me was to take care of Ceres and I did I took care of her with the help of my Uncle Ed who she listened to and loved very much. But me well I can't love anyone like a father since I've never had one for very long. My uncle doesn't even act one for me. He's more of a big brother to me but never a dad…. As I grew I started to make friends that later become my family. At age 9 I stared to smoke.. I also got into fights a lot. When I was 10 I would stay out of the house days and nights in a row, but my sister always did as she was told and I warned her that if I ever see her becoming like me I would leave home for good. It seemed to work since she's nothing like me. When I leaned that I was going to Hogwarts I deiced that I would act different there I would be the best student and be the top of the class.. It was easily enough to fool them all. No one knows about the real me. None of them know the things that I've been going though since I was young, and that's ok they will never know I will make sure of that._

_"What time it is?" I asked them._

_"It's 11:45." one of them said._

_"I'm going I have to get home early I promised my kid sister." I said._

_"k, bye we're coming over tomorrow for you party." Amy said. I nodded and left with a cigarette in my mouth. It took at lest 15 minutes to get out of the ally. It was one of those really long and dark ones. As I was about to get to the end I felt something go though my body. I just ignored it. As I was about to turn the coroner I bumped into someone I fell on my butt, and oh I was pissed. _

_"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING AM WALKING HERE!!" I yelled at whoever I bumped into. I looked up to see none other then the Malfoy's. _

_I glared at them as I stood up. _

_"Just my luck to run in to YOU!" I said as I dusted myself off. _

_"Aya?.." Lucius whispered, I just shook my head, and walked thought them._

_"MOVE it, I'm late." I said. Not caring what they thought since I was a little drunk,. I turned another coroner, and I knew they where still watching me. But then I was out of there. Once home, I saw that all the lights where off. I opened the door hoping not to make any nose… but once I close the door the lights came on._

_"Where have you.." my uncle shouted._

_"Look I'm sorry I'm not that late like am usually am." I said, as I put my hand in my hair and just noticed it was longer then it was just 20 minute ago… I looked at it and it was wavy now I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself. I couldn't help but yell. _


	2. your daughter

_**Hey you all what up hope everyone good will anyway sorry for taking a long time to update but here it is tell me what you think **_

_**I do not own harry potter **_

What I saw in the mirror was me, but not me. I now had long brown wavy hair with blond highlights or it looked like that, but they where strips of blond hair. I was now 5'7 my fighter had grown to fit into one of a molder like how my mom use to have. My check bones where a little higher and my eyes where ice dark green, I turn and looked at my uncle he looked at me like he was seeing a new me which he was.

"OH shit I was hoping that I could keep this from you longer Hermione." he said as he walked to me

"You have you mother eyes." at the moment he said my mother I feel a little better.

"look in the mirror again." he said and I did my eyes had gotten lighter

"what the hell is going on here?!!" I asked\yelled at him

"Will Hermione first off I am not muggle nor was your mother we both where purebloods, but I am a squib your mother and father meet here at my club about 18 years ago, it was the grand opening and both muggles and whizzed where welcome. They both know each other from Hogwarts, but never talk to each other since they where in diffident houses, she would always say that they where too different.

Will anyways that night they both talk for the first time, your father was about a year or 2 older then her. They fell in love after she was out of school they got married. A year later they got a divorce. Your mother had found your father cheating on her and after that she found out that she was going to have you and she just couldn't tell your father, so she had you and raised you as on her own. She then got remarried and had Ceres, but before she died she wrote you a letter for you just incased she did not get to be with us for you 16 birthday. Here I was waiting to give it to you for a long time." he went into his room and came back and gave me the letter I went to see on the sofa as I read it

_**TO My dearest Hermione **_

_**If you are reading this then you must be 16 and am not there. Your uncle must have told you some of what had happen, but he has not told you who your father is. Will In the end of this latter it said who he was if you want just say "revle to me the truth" and tap your wand on the letter and it will show up.**_

_**Now I know that once you see the name you may want to meet him or hate him for leave me and you, but do not hate even thought I have grown to hate him myself, but you are not ME. and even thought I hate him, I also love him I know its sounds stupid, but still he was and is my first and only love. And that why I writing this letter. You have the right to know why we are no longer together.**_

_**You see I found him with another witch and I could not and would never stand for that. I was so angry at him I forgot to cut his……never mind your still too young to know. but am such you get the pitcher.**_

_**I left that same night and went to the potters where I stayed until I found out that I was going to have you. James and Lily where so happy for me that we almost let it slip to the whizzing world. They helped me so much that I could never forget it. **_

_**After you where born, I moved in with ED who was living in the muggle world. I would always visit Potter's. since they where your godparents and I was Harry's godmother. You and Harry use to play together all the time it was always hard to get you both abort we would leave with both you and Harry crying in our arms. It was always so much fun when we would be together. James and Ed would say that you and Harry would fall in love once you where old enough and me and Lily would just shake our heads. It was all nonsuccess. To us. This was until they die. You would cry when ever you say a pitcher of them and then point to Harry. I could tell you wanted to see him, but couldn't and it broke my hart. **_

_**Will years later I meet your stepfather and he asked me to marry him and I agreed it was not just for me, but for you. You needed a father fighter in your life. I do hope he is still with you… **_

_**And if you where just wondering your father is a pureblood like me and you look a lot like him and yet you have my beauty that will show once your older... Wait you are old I bet you are the most beautiful girl that anyone has ever seen and I wish I could see you right now. In this letter there is a necklace that will protect you no matter what. This is the only thing I kept from your father I want it to protect you please wear it all the time and do not take it off. Will I better go I hope you are not to mad at me, I love you with all of my hart you and your sister. **_

_**Love , **_

_**Aya M Aidle**_

Looked at the letter I couldn't believe my father would do that!! How could he do that to my mother!! Chet on her. Why do men always do that! Just like my last boyfriend I found him cheating on me. He was sleeping with that little whole! My poor mother I know what she when thought….that it am going to see who my father is so I cant find him and Tell that him for what he did to my mother!! I will never forgive him. NEVER

I finished the letter and looked in it. the necklace that was inside, it was a sowed and had a snack was rapped around it, it had a red rube in it as a eye and on the hander of the sowed there was another red ruby. I look it over and smiled on the back where the letter

_A & __L_

It must be their incurs. I put it on not rely caring that I was now crying. My uncle put an arm around me

"Do you want to know who your father is?" he asked me

"yes I do but only so I can yell at him" I said as I took out my wand and taped the letter as I said "_**revle to me the truth" **_and there it was the name of my father. I was shocked for a moment and they stood up.

"You know he was my father and you never told me!!" I yelled at him and he looked down.

"Hermione please I couldn't tell you, your mother made me promise not to tell you until you get this letter. " he said as yelled at him he tried tohug me but I step back and ran out.

Ed pov

I watch as Hermione ran out she was crying and it broke my heart to see her like this, the man she hated most in the world turn out to be her father. I remember she talking about him a few times when she back from Hogwarts on her 2nd year. And I could believe that she had meet her father with out knowing it, and when he called a mudblood I wanted to go to his home and bit him. She was as pure as any pureblood maybe even purer since she never grow up with him she could exacted others that where different from her. I went to get Ceres and she work up sleepy of cause.

"What going on?" she asked

"come on we have to go find your sister. She left mad from home." I said as she right always stood up.

"Where is sissy?' she asked she looked so worried.

"Come on lets go." she said as she took her jacket.

"we are not going to look for her outside come here and follow me. " I told her as we went to the fireplace and I took of hand full of foo powered that I would hit in a vas. We both moved in and I called out "MALFOY manner" and with a flash we where there.

**Lucius pov **

I cant believe that girl looked just like Aya, her eyes where hers I know it, but that cant be Aya could not have kids. Dame it why after almost 17 she comes up in my life again she was always the only women that I could love and not seeing that girl makes me think that she lives there with a family…

"Lucies come to bed." my wife said but I did not I stayed in the living room looking at the fire.

"am going to bed father," Draco said as he head out but before he could get out of the room some one came out of the fire place it was none other then Ed Aya older brother with a young girl that looked like she was 10 or 11.

"Ed what are you doing here?" I asked

"I think its about time you stand up and take the ropes." he said as he looked at me

"what are you talking about?" I asked but before he could answer the girl stared to yell at him

"HOW IS THIS GOING TO FIND HERMIONE!! I WANT MY SISTER" She yelled and I looked a Ed.

"Cere claim down, and Lucius 16 year ago today after Aya left you she had a daughter." Ed looked at me in the eyes I could see hate in them "your Daughter," those two little words where all I need to hear to make me happy that would mean that Aya had my heir and that if he is telling me this then Aya will come back to me…. Yes life will be good….


End file.
